


S'more of This

by somethingvaguetodo



Series: Can You Hear It Echoing [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Just a bit of silliness, One Shot, Summer Camp AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingvaguetodo/pseuds/somethingvaguetodo
Summary: Marinette, head counselor of the Ladybug cabin, engages in a rivalry with the boys of the Chat Noir cabin and their counselor, Adrien.





	S'more of This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This was written for day 9 of AU Yeah AUgust: Summer Camp. It was the first idea I had so I just wrote it down, I don't care how silly it is. I had fun. Let me know what you think!

Marinette awoke to screams. 

She blearily blinked away her sleepiness, trying to make sense of the noises she could hear. The reassuring sound of prepubescent giggling assured her that no one was injured. 

“C’mon, please, I’m allergic!” The panic in Mirabelle’s voice was what jolted Marinette fully awake. She rose to see the six girls in the Ladybug cabin focusing their attention on the familiar looking black cat slowly approaching Mirabelle’s bunk. 

Marinette rolled out of bed and scooped Plagg into her arms before he could do any more damage to Mirabelle’s sinuses. 

“It was probably Henri’s idea,” Manon said, her hair pulled into to pigtails to match Marinette’s usual style. “He’s the worst.”

Marinette shook her head. “Even if the Chat boys wanted to prank us like this, Adrien should know better. All campers’ allergies are posted.”

“Adrien must not have known they were doing it,” Mirabelle affirmed, her bright red curls bouncing as she nodded. “He would never do that to me.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at that, but smiled. There wasn’t a single kid in Camp Miraculous who wasn’t completely taken in with Adrien, the head counselor for the boys of Chat Noir Cabin. 

She couldn’t blame the kids too much, though. She had done plenty of her own fawning over Adrien Agreste. 

Marinette called dibs on the shower first, and quickly made sure Plagg was secured in her bedding while the rest of the girls got ready. She finished getting dressed to the sound of Stéphanie and Emmanuelle’s revenge plots against the boys. 

“Jacob is allergic to peanuts, right? We could put some in his cereal.”

Marinette turned away from the mirror where she was fixing her hair. “Revenge is fine. I draw the line at manslaughter.”

“Mirabelle could have died,” Lucie tried to justify. 

“No she couldn’t have.” Marinette knew perfectly well that Mirabelle’s allergy to cats would make her sneeze, but not much else. “Besides, we don’t need to stoop to their level.”

The group finally left their cabin, a group of girls in red with the black spot of Plagg curled up in Marinette’s arms. The mess hall was mostly full, the colors for the Color War proudly displayed. The Ladybug girls went to join their fellow reds. 

Alya, sitting amongst her Foxes and wearing a vivid red tank top, raised one eyebrow in question at the cat in Marinette’s arms. She shook her head in response, and walked directly over the the green tables. 

Adrien was sitting with his boys and Nino’s Turtles. He was looking distractingly attractive in a bright green muscle tee and khaki colored shorts. Lila and Chloé in the yellows were not even trying to hide their staring. Marinette squared her shoulders and marched over to him. 

“Pardon me, Adrien, but I believe I have something that belongs to you.”

Adrien turned, a smile blooming across his face at the sight of Plagg. Marinette willed her heartbeat to calm down. 

Henri jumped up before Adrien could speak. “See, Adrien, I told you the bugs stole Plagg!”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. Manon was right, Henri was the worst. “Stole him? What would we want with your mangy alley cat?”

Adrien winked at her before folding his arms over his chest and scowling. “No doubt it was just to torture my boys. You and your little ladybugs are always tormenting us.” 

The way his arms were crossed caused Adrien’s biceps to strain against the edge of his sleeves. “Your little kittens were the ones doing the tormenting. Mirabelle is allergic to cats; she almost went into anaphylactic shock.” Marinette knew that Adrien would know she was grossly exaggerating, but hopefully the boys wouldn’t. 

“She’s not that allergic,” Jerome protested. 

“See, she can’t be trusted,” Henri exclaimed. 

Marinette scowled. “Well if that’s the way you’re going to be, I think we will just keep him. He doesn’t seem that eager to go back to you anyway.” She nodded at the cat in her arms, who was fast asleep. 

Adrien’s frown deepened, but his eyes were sparkling. “You realize this means war, M’lady?”

“Bring it on, chaton.”

~~~

Marinette and her Ladybugs reconvened in their cabin, joined by Alya and Alix.

“I shouldn’t be helping you with this,” Alix said, her pink hair standing out against her blue t-shirt. “But I suppose the enemy of my enemy is my friend.” 

She handed Marinette a can of spray paint. “Are you sure this is safe?”

“Completely nontoxic and washable. Plagg will be fine.”

Marinette grinned, giving the can of red paint a shake. “Excellent.”

Plagg dozed through the job, barely moving while the girls changed his black fur to a bright red. Manon and Emmanuelle couldn’t stop giggling. Mirabelle took pictures from her position on her bed. 

Alya took a final picture of Plagg up close for the camp blog. “You ready to let them know?”

The girls cheered while she posted the picture, and Marinette gathered Plagg in a spare shirt before leading her group outside and down to the lake where she knew the Chats would be. 

“What did you do to him?” Henri’s outraged cry was music to her ears. 

“We’ve made him an honorary Ladybug. Isn’t that right, girls?” The girls cheered again. Plagg jumped from her arms and made a beeline for Adrien, who looked at the red cat without commenting for a moment. 

“You defiled him,” he settled on. 

Marinette grinned. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Adrien walked right up to her, getting in her face and making her breath catch in her throat. She pushed him away, her finger on the tip of his nose. 

A loud horn distracted the kids, signaling the start of free swim. They all ran for the lake, temporarily forgetting about the spray painted cat. 

_Later_ , Adrien mouthed.

~~~

The truce lasted until that afternoon, when the green team trounced the red at basketball.

“We can no longer speak to any Chats,” Manon announced before dinner. “Not until Color War is over.”

Marinette smiled and sent Adrien a quick text. _Manon says I’m not allowed to talk to you_

He answered quickly. _Plagg is red I wouldn’t talk to you anyway_

Marinette bit her lip. _It washes out. I’ll make you a s’more to apologize_

Adrien loved her s’mores. _I can’t accept sweets from the enemy, my boys will lose faith in me._ Followed quickly by: _we’ll have to wait until patrol_

Marinette put her phone away before anyone could ask who she was talking to. 

She managed to get through dinner ignoring Adrien at the next table, listening to Lucie’s ideas for sabotaging the Chats. “How do you even plan on getting their beds on the roof?” she asked. Lucie had seen one to many movies. 

Marinette made sure to sit directly across from Adrien at the campfire. His eyes were on her marshmallows as she roasted them, then on her fingers as she licked off the melted chocolate. Alya nudged Marinette with her elbow, and she quickly stopped sucking on her fingers when she noticed Stéphanie and Christine watching her. 

The girls willingly got ready for bed, but were still scheming by the time Marinette left around midnight for the overnight watch. 

She wandered around the cabin toward the octagonal Miraculous tree in the center of camp, playing with the zipper pull of the ladybug sweatshirt she made before the summer started. Adrien was waiting for her by the base of the tree, leaning against its braided trunk. He had also put on a sweatshirt, but left it unzipped to show the green shirt he still had on underneath.

He smiled when he saw her. “Well, well, well… we meet again,” he drawled. He pushed himself off of the tree as she came closer. 

“I’m not supposed to speak to you, chaton,” she whispered, miming looking around for spies. “You’re still the enemy.”

“So don’t talk,” Adrien said, reaching out and pulling her into a kiss. He wound his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. Marinette let one hand sink into his hair as the other danced up his spine. She melted into his kiss. 

Adrien pulled away from her, leaving her panting in the still night air. “You shouldn’t have teased me so much at bonfire.” 

She rolled her eyes. “You turned down my s’mores. I had to show you what you were missing out on.”

Adrien’s eyes were dark. “Nate was watching you.”

She rolled her eyes harder. “My s’mores are for you, and you alone, minou.” 

He kissed her again, but pulled away quickly. “We need to be careful; if my boys see us they’ll kill me.”

“So we’re star crossed lovers now?” she asked. His fingers danced tantalizingly low on her back. 

“Two cabins, both alike in dignity…” he quoted.

Marinette giggled and snuggled into his chest. They stayed in silence for a moment, arms wrapped around each other, before Marinette started laughing in earnest. 

“What?”

“How’s Plagg?” she asked between giggles. 

Adrien chucked, and she could feel it reverberating through his chest. “I told the boys we might have to let the red grow out. They’re livid. They might be going after Tikki tomorrow.”

Tikki, the wooden totem that was the Ladybug cabin’s good luck charm, was already hidden. “We’re ready for it,” Marinette confirmed. 

“When does this war end?” Adrien asked. 

“Sometime around when the masquerade is announced and everyone starts worrying about dates.”

“Hmm,” Adrien hummed. “Who are you planning on going with, M’lady?” 

Marinette pretended to think. “Alya thinks I should keep my options open.”

“I know a cool cat who might be willing to take you,” Adrien said, pretending to be disinterested. 

“Really?” Marinette brightened. “Tell Plagg I’d love to!”

Adrien kissed her instead of answering.


End file.
